Colors
by AriaLennox
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by colors. BMWW
1. Green

Green

Who would have thought that I, _the freaking Batman of all people_, would be changing light bulbs on a Saturday night? I should be relaxing with Diana. Well, she's the one who made me do this tedious chore. So, I'm in one of the countless guest rooms, changing the light bulbs, "_ecofriendly light bulbs, Bruce"_, like she would say.

Ever since we got married five months ago, she's acquired this habit of fixing up The Manor. Like making me clean the drains or making me change the light bulbs, for example. I know, I know, it's not a _bad _thing, but shouldn't we be doing more "newlywed-like" things? But, it's not like I can go against an Amazon without getting an ass-whooping.

"Bruce! Are you done changing the light bulbs?"

Who would have thought that any man wouldn't want to see their gorgeous wife?

"Not yet, Princess. I still have a long way to go. The Manor is huge, remember?"

She enters the room and grins like a Cheshire cat. "Thanks, Bruce. We do have to help the Earth. Fighting for justice and greater good is one thing, but now we have to help our planet become green again.", she thanks. She's a keeper.

"Anything for you, Princess."

She smiles and shifts her weight onto one foot. "I love you!" Yeah, yeah yeah.. I know. I love her too. "I love you more. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be changing these light bulbs, would I?"

She places her hands on her hips and laughs, "That's true. I'll pay you back later for being green."

She exits the room and laughs as soon as she's out.

Going green isn't so hard after all.. Especially when you have an Amazonian Princess waiting for you in bed.

Definitely a keeper.


	2. Gray

Gray

"I'm sorry, Bruce.. I'm here for you."

It's a cold and dark day here in Gotham. Bruce and I are visiting his parents' graves again. It's become a tradition for us, visiting the cemetery every Sunday.

Bruce removes his hand from my waist and sighs. He's upset.. I know it. I mean, death is a part of life, and it happens to everyone. Well, everyone except for immortals like me. What I'm trying to say is that, death came too soon for Bruce.

For us Amazons, death is a big deal, too. When you die, it's out of honor and you leave this world with pride. Bruce's parents left our earth with honor. So, I want to honor them for everything that they've done to Bruce and I. So, I've kinda forced him to do this.. But in a "good forcing" kind of way.

It's a tragedy, truly. I wish I could have met Thomas and Martha Wayne. But, if they hadn't died, I would have never met Bruce. Their deaths led to Batman's birth, after all. It's a bittersweet story.

I place red roses on their tombstones and sigh.

Maybe it's time to break this tradition.. Bruce and I experience too much hardship and sadness to begin with. But, I have to do this. For Bruce, for Martha and Thomas, and for me.

"Can we leave now?", Bruce asks. I can tell how he's feeling, even when he's scowling. "Let's go."

I slip my arm into the crook of his and rub his back with the other. "Maybe we should do this once a month.", I suggest. He turns his head and sighs, "We'll see. Let's go home, okay?"

I am so sorry for him. I wish I could just take the pain away from him. It's my fault.. I know.

We walk to the limo and step inside. I hate gray days. They're the worst kind. They just put you in a bad mood, no matter what. This whole day just reeks of failure.

The ride to The Manor is absolutely excruciating. Why did I have to do this? Me and my stupid doings. I aggravate myself more than anyone else in this world sometimes.

How long is this going to take? It would take less time to fly to The Manor myself. _It's okay, Diana. Deep breaths. You are a patient, calm, and loving Amazon. Do this for Bruce._

Bruce is just breathing stoically and trying to avoid me. "Bruce.. Please, I'm going to make it up to you. This is all my fault and I'm going to fix it.", I plead.

He doesn't even turn to look at me, he just scowls.

This scowling thing is getting old. Really, really, _really _old. Especially when he's not in costume.

We arrive at The Manor and he opens the door. "I'm fine. I have Monitor Duty in an hour. Listen, I love you and I don't want you to forget it. But, I just need some time alone. You know how much they mean to me." , he explains, _finally._

Aw.. That's my Bruce, honest and loving. "Okay, Bruce. Take all the time you need. I'll see you soon.. And we'll make this a bimonthly thing."

He tries to smile for me, but can't. "It's okay. I understand."

So, Bruce has left for Monitor Duty, and I am with Alfred waiting for the cookies to be done baking.

"Alfred, has Bruce been this upset lately?", I ask as I tap my fingers out of impatience. Alfred sighs as he checks the baking timer. "Not recently, Your Highness. It might just be the visits and his conflicting thoughts of the past, present, and future. Don't fret, Miss Diana."

"I feel so guilty for this. _I _forced him into this. _I _am ruining everything!", I yell. Alfred rushes to my side and pats my back. "Not a word of that is true, Your Highness. You are only trying to help. I have never seen Bruce happier than when he is with you. You're fixing everything, not destroying it.", he consoles.

I rest my arms on the cold stone of the counter and sigh. Why did I have to be wrong now, of all times?

You know, sometimes I wish I was Alfred. He's so wise and calm.. I wonder how he does it.. Hera. "Thanks, Alfred. I don't know what I would do without you.", I thank.

He smiles and opens the oven. "You won't have to go without me, Your Highness. You're a part of this family. When I found out that Master Bruce proposed, I was ecstatic. You're just what he needed."

Alfred is amazing. He truly is.

"Your words mean so much to me, Alfred. Thank you so much."

He slides out the baking tray with the cookies and sets them down on the stovetop. "I believe the problem is that he is visiting the cemetery too frequently. Death may be an act of honor or of accident, or even failure or chance, but in every circumstance, it is a tragedy. And we can only take so much of sadness.", he explains.

What a smart man. He is so right.

"You're right, Alfred. One hundred percent correct. If you permit me, I think I'm going to pay Bruce a visit."

Alfred smiles and nods his head. "As you wish, Your Highness. Master Bruce will be delighted to see you." I love Alfred. I've been raving about him this whole time, haven't I? Even _that _doesn't give him justice.

"I'll see you soon, Alfred.", I say before pressing my comm-link. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. One for transport."

"Alright, Wonder Woman. You're cleared for transport.", J'onn replies.

Being beamed up has to be one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever experienced. It's so strange feeling, like being stretched and torn apart.

Okay, I'm on the Watchtower. Now, I've got to find Bruce. He's on monitor duty, so he should be in the Monitor Womb. Wait, what am I even talking about? I know where he is, so why am I freaking out? Ah, I guess it's just me being a worried wife.

Walking, walking, walking. Great! I see him. He looks extremely bored. I know what to do..

So, it's five minutes later, and I've gotten Bruce one of my favorite iced mochas. He needs it more than me right now.

"Hey, Bruce. I got you a coffee."

He jerks his head up and gives me a look. _The look. _The look that he gives me when he's happy and appreciates me. The Batman can't just go smiling around the place! It might ruin his reputation, after all.

"How's everything going?", I ask as I step closer and closer to him. He gets out of his chair and steps towards me, and takes the coffee from my hand. "Fine. I've got everything under control."

Under control? Really?

"Do you forgive me?"

I hope he does. I really do.

"Of course. I'm not mad at you at all. I just.. I wish they could have met you. They always wanted me to be happy. I bet they were cheering in Heaven when I proposed to you. Even the Dark Knight needs a soul mate.", he tells me.

Hera! Whenever he's life this, I just feel like melting. The sudden outburst of affection makes me feel amazing. He's so loving and open.. And he used his own nickname! I love every side of Bruce, for that matter. 'Cause he's my husband. Seriously, who can say that? Moments like these make my world. I'm a total sucker for happy endings and mushy tales.

"I love you, Batman."

"I know. I'll be home in an hour, okay?", he said right before he kisses me. Oh, Bruce.. I wish that his kelvar suit, gauntlets, and cowl would just disappear sometimes. They become an inconvenience too often. Well, at least for me.

"No way, Bats. I'm staying here with you."

He scoops me up into his arms and plops down in the chair by the monitor desk.

"Thanks for forgiving me."

He takes off one of his gauntlets and sweeps a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Thanks for sticking with me, Princess."

I place my lips onto his, and wait for his mouth to open. Our tongues slide together and we mesh. Oh, Hera! I'm glad that he hasn't stopped because of his "PDA Paranoia", as Flash likes to call it.

We break apart and I look at him. Wow. His blue eyes lock onto mine, and we connect.

"I promise, Princess, we'll continue this later." I kiss his cheek and laugh. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

You know, today isn't such a gray day after all. I have Bruce and he has me. And we have Alfred, who has cookies. Ooh.. Cookies sound really good right now.

Hasn't been quite the gray day I thought it would be, thank the Gods.

Nope, I was wrong about the day sucking.. If only all stories could end this way. Ah, who cares? My story is perfect.


	3. Black

Black

It's probably around two o'clock in Gotham when I leave my bed for the main hallway. Black engulfs me, and I can barely see anything.

I'm going to seduce my husband.

Well, I'm going to try to.

See, Bruce hasn't been paying much attention to me. We hardly see each other nowadays. I want that to change. I want Bruce again.

I sneak through the secret passage behind the grandfather clock and step onto the cold floor of the Bat Cave. My black silk nightgown trails behind me and can't seem to keep up with me.

Okay. I'm going to do this. _You are as seductive as Calypso, Diana. You are as desirable as Helen of Troy. You are an Amazon. _

"I'm busy, Princess."

_Gods! _How does he do that? My plan is ruined. Thanks, Bruce..

"Come on, Bruce.. You need some time to unwind. You know,have some _fun_?", I say in the most sensual voice I can muster.

"Princess, I'm working. This is important. You know that Gotham comes first.", he replies.

I hate this stupid city. "Always comes first", my ass! I come first! We are bound by holy matrimony. Gotham is just a piece of land with a depressing name.

_I'm _supposed to be number one. _I'm _his wife, _not_ Gotham!

"Princess, go to sleep.", he orders as he swivels his chair in my direction.

"No! I am your wife, for Hera's sake! I deserve to be number one in your life. You were well aware of this when we got married, Bruce! You know that I'm right. I deserve better."

"Diana, let go of this."

No. I will not back down. I will win this fight. I'm a bloody Amazon!

"You... _Ah! _You are impossible!"

"I don't have time for this, Diana. I have to take care of a case. Try another time."

I fly across the Cave and stop a few steps away from his chair.

"You said that last time! Bruce, I'm growing tired of this. Who comes first? Me or Gotham?"

Aha! The expression on his face says it all.. All tense and perplexed. Even under the cowl, he can't hide his emotions from me.

"Princess, don't do this to me.."

"I will! I deserve attention! I had to marry the one man on this earth who has other things that are more important than me."

He got up from his chair and took a step towards me. "I didn't _force you_ to marry me. You know that Gotham is my life.", he rebukes as he presses his index finger into my chest.

"Are you saying that I'm not your life? That a damn city is more important than me?"

I push the finger off and push him back, thankfully with not much force.

"_Diana!_ I do not need this right now."

I know he's upset when he uses my name like that.

"_Yes_, we do. I love you, Bruce.. Just take a night off!"

He takes off his cowl and sighs. "It's not that simple, Princess."

"Yes, it is. You shut off your computer and come with me. It_ is_ that simple, Bruce."

He turns away from me and sits back down in his chair.

"Goodnight, Princess."

That man! Thank the Gods my mother isn't here to see this. She would have killed him the moment he said, "I'm busy, Princess."

"You bastard!"

He's going to regret this. I swear, he will.

I pick up one of the weights on the weight rack and throw it at the wall. The wall dents in and rubble falls to the floor.

Bruce doesn't even turn to look.

I have been defeated.

Defeated by a mortal man with no powers. A mortal who I had the misfortune of falling love with.

A wonderful misfortune, indeed.

I step through the passage once again, and I'm greeted by a spate of black air.

It taunts me with its silence.

"Shut up, darkness. We're both lonely tonight."

I walk down the hallway and up the stairs. I don't want to go up alone. Bruce won't have his Princess tonight. He'll have to search the whole Manor to find me.

I soon find a guest room that is far enough from the Master Bedroom and is hidden enough for my comfort. This has been happening often.

I haven't slept a good night's sleep in my bedroom for a week now. I only feel at home with Bruce. That bastard..

I open the bed sheets and look at the black that surrounds me. "I won't cry tonight. I won't.", I try to convince myself. "I won't. I'm an Amazon! We are strong, proud, and excellent warriors. I will always come out on top. We are victorious."

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. Kal said to count sheep. Wally said to watch a boring movie. Shayera doesn't even have bad night's sleeps. J'onn's just a Martian, so who knows what he does?

I open my eyes to look at the ceiling.

Black.

This room, the ceiling, the air. This day..

It's all black.


	4. Red

Red: Sequel to Black

It was an ordinary wednesday on the Watchtower, with Diana getting ready for monitor duty. She was still in a funk from the previous night's fight with Bruce. It really took a toll on her, making her chug down iced mochas and avoid everyone in sight. Worst part was that everyone could point their fingers at Bruce for it.

Diana was fixing her hair in the mirror when she noticed that there was a white box with a large black bow on her bed. She put down her brush and walked over to the bed.

"Hmm..," she mused.

She picked up the box and saw a note on the bottom of it. She grinned and read the message;

_To Princess,_

_ I'm sorry for last night.. Work's just been so heavy recently. I swear, I'm going to make it up to you. Just don't break anything else, for Alfred's sake. I'll try my best to come back early from patrol. The gift's pretty self-explanatory. I love you Diana, and I hope you forgive me for being such an ass._

_ I'll see you tonight,_

_ Bruce._

_ P.S: You're number one in my life, not Gotham. _

Diana looked up from the note and smiled warmheartedly. She opened the box that the note was attached to and couldn't believe her eyes.

Red and lacy lingerie.

"Thank the Gods that Wally isn't here to see this."

She sat down and took out the garments. "I can't believe this! I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended," she scoffed to herself.

She took out the clothing and laughed. "Oh, Bruce.. He _would _do this. They're actually quite pretty. I might hold out just to mess with his head," she thought in her mind. She couldn't stay mad at Bruce, even for a moment. It was tough to see him concentrating on other things, but deep down inside, she knew that he always loved her.

The silver frame of her picture of them together caught her eye, glimmering against the sun. She walked over to the night stand and picked it up.

They were out of their uniforms and at home in the living room of the Manor. They looked so happy together, cuddling in front of the fireplace. His eyes were set on her as she laughed in the other direction. It was apparent that she was his from the way he presented himself when he was around her. They were at peace together, content at last. It was like they destroyed the barriers and the facades that they had.

"Hera, I love him."

She sat down on the bed once again and let out a deep sigh. _"Time for Monitor Duty."_

It was around three forty in the morning when Bruce came home. It was a long night in Gotham, rounding up the Joker once again. He received two lacerations and a burn, but they were worth putting the Joker back in Arkham once again.

"Alfred, I have two cuts that need stitching and a burn that needs to be treated. Thank you," he said as he walked to the Cave. Alfred adjusted his nightcap and followed him.

"Of course, Master Bruce. The Joker again, I presume?"

They walked behind the grandfather clock and into the infirmary portion of the Cave.

"I swear, one day I'm going to make the Joker pay for everything he's done."

Bruce threw off the kevlar pieces of his suit and adjusted himself to the cold temperature of the Cave as he stood still with only his boxers on. He patiently waited for Alfred to sterilize his materials and gather his medical uniform.

Alfred snapped on a medical mask and a pair of rubber gloves as he smirked. "Ready, Master Bruce."

Bruce sat on the cold medical table and took a deep breath.

"Likewise."

Alfred stepped over to Bruce and started his work. He began to talk, trying distract Bruce and himself from the procedure. He inserted the syringe that contained the anesthetic into Bruce's arm.

"So, how is Her Highness doing? She seemed very distraught earlier today. Did you two get into an argument, Sir?"

Bruce winced and closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, Alfred. I shot her down again for the fifth time in two weeks. It's killing me from the inside out. I sent her a gift and a note to work today.. But, I'm afraid that it's not enough. I might lose her, and it's only been a little while since I admitted that I loved her. What the Hell's wrong with me, Alfred?"

Alfred sighed and looked intently at his adopted son. His head drooped in disappointment but stayed silent.

"She wouldn't leave me, right?"

"She's your wife."

Bruce tensed up and felt like throwing the needle away from his body.

_"She wouldn't leave me..,"_ he thought in his mind.

Alfred pulled out the syringe sharply and pressed a bandage to the small wound. There was nothing to be said, for there was nothing to be discussed. This family was falling apart, slowly but surely.

"I'm sorry."

About a half an hour later, Alfred finished dressing the wounds with bandages and left Bruce alone in the Cave.

Alone, Bruce let out a deep sigh and dug his head into his palms. He heard a constant clicking, which seemed to be coming from the floor.

Heels.

"Princess?," he called out.

Diana revealed herself from the shadows and flew in his direction. She was a vision of red to him and her eyes sparkled against the darkness of the Cave. The garments molded to her shape like a second skin, hugging every curve. The look on her face struck him the most though, like she was eager to fix things. Eager to be with him again.

She landed right in front of him and flashed a smile subconsciously. She ran a hand through her hair nervously as she waited for a reaction. He reached out for her hand and brought it up to his cheek. He slid off of the table and held Diana close to his body.

She ran her fingers over one of the bandages and frowned."Are you alright, Bruce? I hate seeing you in pain like this," she said softly.

The words she spoke hit him like a raging bus. He felt like an inconsiderate, selfish bastard, which he usually was. He wanted to be everything but to Diana.

"I should be the one worrying right now."

"You should. Do you know how much you hurt me? It kills, Bruce. I can take a punch, I can take a hit. I can't take a bullet to the heart."

He sighed and couldn't find the words to say. He was wrong, no matter what he said.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Her eyebrows flexed and she rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I just decided to wear the lingerie that you bought me to taunt you before I walked out," she said sarcastically.

"Don't even joke about that, Diana. You've got me on my toes now."

"And that's how it should be, _Bats_."

Bruce looked into her eyes and grew quite. "You don't think of me as a person without a pulse, do you?"

"You better have a pulse for me, Bruce."

Diana brushed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on the hem of her panties and breathed in her exotic scent. His desire was consuming his mind, only thinking of his Diana. She placed a hand over his heart and smiled seductively.

"That heart is definitely racing."

He hugged her tighter and lifted her up into his arms. He kissed her forehead lightly and walked towards the exit.

"Where are we going?," she asked with a slight glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

He gave her a typical "Bruce Wayne smile" and winked, "The bedroom."

Diana grinned and kissed her husband for what felt like an eternity, as slow and sweet as syrup.

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Princess."

He glanced down at her chest and smirked. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh Hera, Bruce.. You're staring again."

Bruce's eyes slowly wandered upwards until they finally met Diana's eyes. "Can you blame me? I told you that it would be hard for me to get my hands and eyes off of you from the very beginning. "

"Then why the Tartarus did you keep on pushing me away?"

Bruce exited the Cave and stopped in his tracks.

"Because I'm Batman."

It was all red that night, from the love and passion circulating the Manor. Soon, the red lingerie was nowhere to be found, which was the same fate for Bruce's boxers. And they lived happily ever after. Well, at least for the next few days.

The end.


End file.
